Broken
by Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
Summary: Alice's heart was broken. It hurt her to see that damned couple. Re-upload


A/N: Hello all~ I haven't been on for a while.. Anyways, what inspired to write this fic is the situation I am currently in.

Chracters: Nyo!England, France, Seychelles, Nyo!Japan

Pairings: Onesided Nyo!EnglandxFrance, Freychelles

High school AU

Alice- Nyo!England

Francis- France

Michelle-Seychelles

Sakura- Nyo!Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, oh~ the dirty yaoi that would appear in every episode ;)

* * *

Alice Kirkland would never tell anyone but her best friend, Sakura Honda, about her enormous crush on Francis Bonnefoy, the French boy at her school. Ever since she first saw him in her 3rd period home economics class, she was head over heels in love with him. When the teacher paired them up for a project, it was the best day of her life.

It wasn't just his looks that she fell for. It was also his personality. He was kind and caring. When she saw him give a little boy who had scraped his knee a band-aid at the park, she swooned. He was just like a doting daddy. She also swooned when she saw him help out the kind grandma who owned the floral shop down the block from their school. She thought of him as the perfect boyfriend.

It was in 8th period science, around the last week of school, that Alice finally told Sakura about Francis.

"Hey, Sakura.. I gotta tell you something." Alice whispered to her best friend.

"Hm? What is it, Alice?" Sakura whispered back.

"R-remember when you asked me about who I liked last week?" Alice responded.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I-I like.. Francis Bonnefoy.."

"W-what? R-really, Alice? I'm so happy for you!" Sakura almost yelled, but stopped herself from destroying her usual quiet demeanor.

"Y-yeah.. I've liked him since the first day of school in home ec." Alice shyly whispered.

"Really? And you tell me now? Alice Kirkland, how could you?" Sakura whispered, faking hurt.

"Sorry, Sakura." Alice said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

When the period ended, they walked to their classes together, laughing and talking about Alice's lover boy.

Sadly, Alice liked him, despite knowing she had no chance with him.

Why, you ask?

* * *

To start the explanation, we must introduce another girl who went to their school, Michelle. She was new to the school, like Alice. But, the thing about Michelle is that, everyone liked her. She was kind and caring. Michelle was basically Francis' female counterpart.

One day, Alice found out from Sakura that Francis had actually asked Michelle on a date, but got rejected.* But, they promised to stay as good friends. Now, that broke Alice's heart. Despite the fact that Francis was still single, it hurt to know that he was still in love with Michelle.

Still, throughout summer vacation and the beginning months of junior year, the only person on her mind was Francis.

* * *

Sadly, it was that winter day, December 7, that destroyed her heart.

It was about 3:45 P.M. Alice had to leave school a bit later due to a short tutoring session by Sakura.

When she passed by the gym doors, she heard Francis' voice. She was so interested, she peeked through a small crack in the door.

His next words tore her apart.

"Michelle, I know you rejected me last year, but I'm going to ask you again. Will you go out with me? I've always loved you ever since I first saw you in Etymology class. You are the only person that's been on my mind since sophomore year. Please, accept my feelings." Francis passionately said to Michelle.

Alice could only shake, as she felt her heart literally break into pieces and stab her stomach. She could feel the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes, the scream that wanted to tear out of her throat.

Michelle's response only brought down Alice even more.

"Francis.. Yes, I do want to go out with you. I just rejected you because I knew that another boy liked me, and I didn't want him to be upset. But, since he transferred to another school, I won't hurt anyone. Francis, I've always loved you as well." Michelle softly and happily replied to Francis.

"Really, mon amour? Je t'aime, Michelle! Je'taime!" Francis exclaimed, picking up Michelle princess style like they do in movies.

That was it. That was all it took for Alice to lose it. She ran away from the gym, tears blurring her vision. As she clumsily ran home, the only word that ran through her mind was, "Why?"

Why did she fall in love with him?

Why did he choose her?

Why did he bother asking her?

Why couldn't she just friend zone him again?

Why God?

Why?

Why?

When she arrived home, she flung herself on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she didn't go to school. She refused to leave her room, and didn't eat anything. Alice just drank water from bottles stuffed in her mini-fridge. Concerned, her parents invited Sakura over, to see if she could raise Alice's spirits again.

As soon as Sakura came over, she ran up to Alice's room.

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong?" Sakura worriedly asked her friend.

Alice looked terrible. Messy, tangled hair, and dark bags circled her eyes.

"F...Francis.. Michelle.." Alice mumbled.

"What about them?"

"H-he.. He asked her out..."

"A-and?"

"S-she.. Accepted." Alice choked out.

"... I'll kill that stupid Frenchie with my katana." Sakura darkly said.

"N-no.. It's not worth it, Sakura. It's not like we were dating or anything. I didn't even exist in his world. I was just another classmate of his. Nothing more.." Alice sadly replied.

Now, Alice didn't even bother trying to hold her tears. She cried for hours.

Once again, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

By the following week, she was able to pull herself back together, along with the help of Sakura, and returned to school.

Sadly, Francis didn't even notice she was gone. That's how little she mattered to him, and it hurt her a lot.

* * *

Alice sighed, wondering to herself, _'Will I ever get over him? Perhaps I should give up on love..'_

* * *

_A/N: ANGSTY ANGST IS ANGSTY._

_* A moment of silence for our brother in the friend zone._


End file.
